


I Don't Want To See You Cry

by Destinyrays023



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Chat Noir To The Rescue, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Crying, Cute, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Kissing, Light Angst, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, One Shot, Romance, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyrays023/pseuds/Destinyrays023
Summary: When a blue bell eyed girl gets pushed away by a blond boy, it's up to a certain feline superhero to come to her emotional rescue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is based off a fanart of Marichat I saw on Deviantart by an amazing artist RakiBlueguy and the image of Chat holding Marinette in a comforting manner in the rain inspired me to write a story based off of it (Got permission from the artist). This idea may or may not be a teeny bit similar to the idea from the comic "A City of Lies" but I changed it up a whole lot so it isn't copying the idea exactly. I wanted to do my own twist on it. Anyways, You guys should go check out that drawing and comic x3
> 
> Link to artwork: https://rakiblueguy.deviantart.com/art/I-don-t-wanna-see-you-cry-MariChat-634746324
> 
> Disclaimer: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir do NOT belong to me (Oh don't I wish)

Devastating storm clouds filled the skies of Paris as harsh rain poured down from them like a house spout. Marinette however, did not care. She was pacing through the streets, without an umbrella. Her tears running down matching the rainwater. Her head hung low as she slowly strutted her way back to her home. Nothing mattered anymore. All that filled her mind was the constant flashback of her beloved rejecting her in the most worst way possible::

_"Today's the day Tikki. Today's the day I'm going to finally talk to Adrien. No stuttering, no hesitation. Him and I are going to have a full one-on-one conversation perfectly!"_

_A blue bell eyes girl said triumphantly in her bedroom, giving her kwami a courageous grin. Tikki nuzzled her neck and said "I'm sure you will do fine, Marinette. You didn't practice for 3 hours straight staring at an Adrien poster for nothing!" The little kwami let out a giggle and Marinette blushed lightly, arching her brow and then giving her kwami a small pat._

_"Oh, I hope it goes well" Marinette said, grabbing her pink satchel and black sweater._  
_"I'm rooting for you Mari" Tikki said sweetly, hiding in Marinette's satchel as per usual and Marinette scurried downstairs._

_"Adieu, mom and dad!" Marinette spoke, giving both her mom and dad, who were preparing breakfast for themselves a kiss on the cheek._

_"Have a nice day at school sweetie" Her mother said kindly. Marinette smiled and waved as she walked her way to school._

_Arriving 20 minutes before classes started, Marinette went to her best friend Alya, who was hanging out with a concerned Nino to tell her about her plan to finally speak normally to Adrien._

_"What do you mean Adrien gave you the cold shoulder?" Alya questioned her boyfriend and Nino sighed._  
_"I don't know what got into him, but when I said hello he just ignored me. Maybe he's a bad mood. I don't want to put him on the spot" he explained to Alya._

_"Who's in a bad mood?" Marinette approached her best friend and Nino. Alya grabbed her shoulders and stared deep into her eyes._

_"ADRIEN" she half whispered, letting her best friend go and Marinette arched her brow._

_"Adrien's in a bad mood? Why...?" She sounded then concerned._  
_"We don't know why, but no one is talking to him. He even gave Chloe the cold shoulder. I'm planning on waiting until later to try and talk to him as my best friend" Nino explained, and Marinette's face was nothing but devastation._

_"T-That's weird, Adrien is never mean to anybody. Not even Chloe! And today was the day I was going to talk to finally talk to him without any issues!" Marinette babbled out, not able to comprehend that the boy she worships could be cold shouldered like that._  
  
_"I don't suggest talking to him now, Mari. That boy is not in the mood for anybody" Alya said, patting her best friend's shoulder._

_"No...maybe I can figure out what's wrong..." She said confidently, for once. And before Alya or Nino could stop her, she was already running inside the school building._

_Her eyes scanned for blond hair, white shirt. She paced around with concern, making her way to the court yard of the school and her eyes lit up when she saw Adrien, who was sitting by the staircase._

_His head was hung low, and his hands were crossed together, hanging between his legs._

_"Adrien..." Marinette whispered to herself, her heart broke at the sight. He looked in pain, and even though this wasn't her initial plan, she was going to talk to him in an attempt to figure out why he's in the state he's in right now._

_She slowly paced towards him and stood before him. He slowly lifted his head up and for the first time, his lime eyes sent her a shiver of fear down her spine, instead of electricity._

_"A-Adrien" she squeaked out, her heart beginning to pound._

_"A-Alya and Nino were saying that you weren't acting like you-yourself at all, towards anybody, and I wanted to see why b-because it's weird....a-and n-now I see you s-sitting here by yourself..." She continued and Adrien just let out a sigh._

_"Look, Marinette...I don't want to take out anything on you or anybody else. I'm in a rare form, and I want to be left alone" he stated firmly, and Marinette took that as harsh._

_"B-but, it's not good to k-"_

_"I said, I want to be left alone! I don't want to deal with you, or anybody right now!" He yelled, standing up quickly causing Marinette to erupt a gasp and back up in fear. Adrien grunted and he gently shoved her away as he stormed off._

_Marinette's heart pounded beneath her chest from the event that just occurred. She shivered and shook._

_"Mari?...are you okay?" Tikki peeked out from the satchel and Marinette let out a shaky sigh._

_"Y-yeah Tikki, I'm fine" she let out, as tears started to stream down her face._

_Marinette wiped away her tears and pretended to be fine when she went back to Nino and Alya, and she just explained that Adrien was tired. To leave him alone for the day and he'll be fine by tomorrow._

_But that was far from the truth_  
::  
Marinette didn't care about the weather. She didn't care that she could become sick. She didn't care.

"I said, I want to be left alone! I don't want to deal with you, or anybody right now!" his harsh words echoed in her head.

"Mari! Please take cover. You're going to catch a bad cold!" Tikki exclaimed from within the satchel, which was surprisingly not getting soaked with the rain.

"Tikki, it's fine. I'm almost home..." Marinette moaned out weakly, her vision being altered from both the rain and her own tears, she shivered, her clothing was beyond soaked and her shoes as well.

"Marinette do you even know what part of Paris we're in?"

Marinette sniffled and sneezed when she couldn't quite recognize where she was, the pouring rain made it extremely difficult. Marinette suddenly sneezed again, followed by a croaking sob.

"H-he didn't have to be like that to me" she cried out, falling to her knees and crying in her hands. All she felt physically was cold, wetness. The hard rain drops poking at her externally. Like bullets. Bullets that don't impale you, bullets that feel like little rocks, being thrown at you. Cold rocks.

From a roof building afar, a certain black feline superhero was watching the city melancholically, ignoring the harsh rain. His eyes scanned the area suddenly widening when he saw a figure from afar in the middle of the street.

His superhero instincts were quick,  he pulled out his stick and jumped down from building to building until he made his way down and his heart skipped a beat when he saw it was none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

'Marinette? What is she doing out in the rain?!' Chat scurried to her and then impulsively held her, a loud gasp escaped her mouth.

"C-C-Chat?!" she yelped out, chattering her teeth from being terribly cold and whimpered.

"Mari...why are you crying?"

She gasped and whimpered. "D-don't worried about it"

"I don't want to see you cry..." He held her tightly and then without saying a another word, Chat extended his stick and he picked Marinette up bridal style and took her to her balcony.

"Get inside and dry up" he said, squatting down on her balcony fence.

"C-Chat N-Noir w-why d-"

He cut her off with a passionate kiss to the lips. Everything that pained her disappeared into oblivion and shock.

Her blue eyes were widened, not once did she blink but then he pulled away from the kiss.

"Go inside and get changes. I'll be back in about 20 minutes, and you're going to tell me why you were crying in the rain" he repeated, suddenly booping her nose with a finger, and her mind was going wild and she scurried down the hatch to her bedroom and locked it. She quickly changed into pajamas

Marinette was on her bed and her heart was pounding.  
"TIKKI! DID YOU SEE THAT?!" she exclaimed nervously, a blush rising to her cheeks quickly.

"Mari, I saw!" Tikki flew out of the satchel and landed upon Marinette's right shoulder.

"W-why did he...." she pointed her index on her lips and more heat rushed to her face.

"Find out when he returns. At least he was concerned of why you were out in the rain. You could've gotten majorly sick!"

Marinette crossed her legs and sighed. Grabbing her head.

"Why did Chat kiss me?!" She exclaimed out, her breathing quickened and became heavier.

"Maybe he wanted to comfort you, he probably had an idea it was about something love related"

"That's ridiculous..." Marinette sighed, but she couldn't help but smile a small smile, but then she whimpered when she remembered why she was sobbing in the rain in the first place. It was cause of Adrien.  
::  
Chat Noir made it back to the Agreste's place and he snuck in through his window and into Adrien's room.

"Plagg, detransform" Chat changed back into Adrien, Plagg suddenly erupting from his ring and landing in his palms.

Plagg groaned. "Ugh Adrien...what the heck was that for?"

Adrien sighed, leaning against the wall next to his window, sliding down and sitting on the floor. "She was crying, because of me.." He said slowly.

"Hold on just a moment, how are you so sure it was cause of you?"

"Cause I acted like a total jerk to her, and to everyone else at school. All Marinette wanted to do was comfort me and I blew her off. Ugh, if it wasn't for Ladybug I..." Adrien clenched his fist and then sniffled.

"Ladybug, all she does is...reject me and I'm so stupid to think that I actually had a chance with her"

"So that's why you were angry huh?"

Adrien sighed, and nodded shamefully. Plagg chuckled, "So you had to take it out on poor Marinette"

"Shut up Plagg, I feel horribly guilty."

"Is that why you kissed her?" Plagg smirked, and a blush crept upon Adrien's cheeks. "U-uh..."

"Hmmm?"

"I kissed her on impulse, Plagg. And speaking of which, it's time I go to her and ask her to tell me detail by detail of how Adrien Agreste made her feel" the blond boy stood up and sighed.

"Plagg, claws out!"

"WAIT CAN'T WE HAVE SOME CAMEM-" but before the black kwami finished, he was being sucked into Adrien's ring and Adrien transformed into his superhero persona.

Grabbing his stick, he noticed the rain stopped. Chat Noir climbed out of the window and made his way to Marinette's.  
::  
Marinette was on her chair in front of her computer desk, sighing as she was deleting some pictures of Adrien.  
"No use of being in love with a jerk..." She mumbled quietly and didn't hear a certain superhero sneak in through her window.

Marinette paused when she landed on one of her favorite pictures of Adrien, it was from the photoshoot at the park by the fountain, the same day Ladybug and Chat Noir fought Stormy Weather.

"Mmm..he's so cute in this one though" she murmured to herself and then she froze up when she heard a chuckle. Startled, she screamed and fell off her chair and blushed when she saw Chat standing in her room.

"Chat! W-what are you doing here?"

Chat extended his hand and helped her up. "Startled? I told you I'd be back" he said chivalrously.

His eyes then averted towards her computer screen and then widened.

Marinette blushed some more and turned off her monitor screen. "We're you looking at pictures of Agreste's son?..."

"N-no!...I-I was deleting some because I n-no longer like him..." Marinette's face turned even redder.

"You had feelings for Agreste's son...?" he spoke, guilt filling his voice.

"U-uh, n-no!" Marinette stuttered out, but the blush on her face said otherwise so she then covered her cheeks with her hands embarrassedly.

"Hey it's okay if you did, I'm not going to go telling anyone" Chat chuckled and gave Marinette a reassuring smile.

"Can I ask why you don't like him anymore though?"

Marinette sighed, removing her palms from her cherry colored cheeks and took a seat back in her rolling chair.

"I saw a side of him, that I didn't want to know...He appeared at school today and was just cold towards everyone. My friend Alya, his best friend Nino, to Chloe, and me..."

"E-explain cold"

"Well, when I got to school...they told me about his mood and it was also the same day I planned on talking to him for the first time without being weird or awkward and...I decided to try and approach him about it to try and help me and he just rudely told me to leave him be and he shoved me...." Marinette admitted, clutching her sides in an attempt to not tear up again.

Chat's heart broke. He didn't mean to hurt Marinette like that at all. 'Thanks a lot brain, you've really out sone it now' he yelled at himself mentally.

"H-hey, I'm sure he had a perfectly good reason to be in a bad mood" Chat explained, trying to comfort her and maybe justify his own actions.

"How do you know?..." Marinette sniffled and his heart sunk even more.

"Because I...I....I just know it" Chat murmured out and sighed, flopping to her bedroom floor and lowered his head.

"You're not the only one with love issues" Chat mumbled out darkly, catching Marinette by surprise.

"Love issues? But you're Chat Noir! What love issues can you possibly have? What girl is resisting you?" And after she said that, her face turned a crimson red.

"What did you say Mari?" He lifted his head up and gave her a smirk.

"I-I-I said what girl can resist you because you're a superhero!"

Chat's smirk faded and he sighed again, lowering his head and he mumbled out, "Ladybug..." which caused Marinette's mouth to extend widely open and her eyes were in shock.

"You're in love with Ladybug?..."

Chat then glanced up at the shocked blue eyed girl, pouted then nodded.

"W-well" she began but Chat cut her off by saying "She always rejects me, no matter how hard I try."

"M-maybe she doesn't realize how you feel or that she's rejecting you!!.."

"Maybe, but I always try my best to show her in little ways that I care" his head sunk again and Marinette's heart shattered. She had no idea Chat felt that way about well...her

"Chat..." Marinette mumbled softly as she got off of her chair and kneeled in beside him.

"I'm sure Ladybug would realize if you...told her" she gave him a warm smile and his eyes twinkled.

He remained quiet.

Marinette bit her lip and mentally sighed.

"Im sorry, Chat" she said remorsefully and Chat's eyes widened and he looked at her deeply.

"Sorry for what? It's not your fault" he chuckled and lowered his head and she bit her lip some more. As much as she wanted to tell him the truth, she knew she couldn't.

"Anyways...um...I just wanted to thank you..." She mumbled softly and a blush rose to her cheeks.

"Why? Because I saved you from the chances of flu and hypothermia?"

Marinette nodded and a small giggle escaped her mouth.

"Yes, and for being here with me. I feel a whole lot better to be frank" her eyes averted towards the other way and the blush on her cheeks lightened up some more.

"Why don't you show me how thankful you are by letting me give you another kiss?"

and with that, her face turned completely crimson and she backed up a bit.

"W-WHY D-DID Y-YOU D-DO T-THAT A-ANYWAYS!?"

Chat chuckled at her adorable reaction. "What's the matter? 'Cat' got your tongue?" He teased, causing Marinette to cover her burned cheeks wth her palms again.

"Plus, it was the only thing that I thought of to calm you down" he smirked.

"Anyways, I was just kidding. I should be heading off though because it's getting late and I know you have school tomorrow. If you need anything else, you know which cat to call" he winked and stood up, helping Marinette up and when he did that, she grabbed his face and led his lips onto hers, catching him fully by surprise.

His eyes were wide and his cheeks were brightening up and she pulled away gently, barely whispering the words, "Thank you, kitty"

Chat pulled away nervously and chuckled. "No problem, heh. Well, stop worrying about this Adrien guy's bad 'cattitude' and what he said today, I'm sure tomorrow he'll apologize fully to you. I don't want to see you cry anymore, or be sulking in rain, okay?"

Marinette's blush was still prevalent and she nodded.

"Thank you again, Chat" She stammered out, avoiding his green eyes.

"See you tomorrow then" he waved, winked and gently left her bedroom through the window he entered through.

"Heheh.." Marinette giggled and smiled but then her face went pale.

"Tikki, what do you think he meant by 'See you tomorrow'?"

Tikki peeked out from Marinette's bed and giggled. "Probably he meant he'll come by tomorrow evening to see you"

"Yeah, heh. For a moment I thought he meant see me tomorrow as in that he admitted to me that he was Adrien, but that's impossible" Marinette chuckled and laid down in her bed.

Tikki giggled and laid herself on Marinette's pillow.

"I don't know, but anything could happen!!"

"I doubt it."

"At least Chat helped you feel better"

Marinette smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he did heh..." But then her heart sank when she remembered how hurt Chat was because of Ladybug.

"But I didn't help him..."

"Mari, you can't control how Ladybug feels. If Ladybug doesn't feel for Chat, she doesn't feel for him"

"That's just it Tikki. I don't know what to feel anymore. After how Adrien was today, and how kind Chat was...I'm torn. Especially after those two kisses we shared...they were so unexpected...it's like i'm in love with Chat now" Marinette blushed at the memory of them. So quick they were, but so impulsive and warm. His kiss really did calm her down.

"Well, let's see what happens tomorrow. You shouldn't worry about it right now. You need sleep, and let's see if Adrien really does apologize"

Marinette smiled, "You're right Tikki. Goodnight" she kissed Tikki's forehead and Tikki nuzzled Marinette's hair and both of them fell asleep peacefully. Marinette ended up dreaming of a certain cat superhero that night.

::::::::::

"Hey Marinette, I just wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday...."

"Adrien?..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I'm back! 
> 
> "Well that was fairly quick."
> 
> Heh well I couldn't help it, I had to continue this and turn it into more than a one shot. The first half of season 2 aired today on Netflix and I binged watched them all again (since I was watching them when they were uploaded on Youtube with the subs) and I just got re-inspired. My point is, I'm saying that here's a part 2 of this story! Hope you all enjoy :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Miraculous does not belong to me (I seriously wish oml)

"Hey Marinette, I just wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday..."

"Adrien...?" The blue pig tailed girl looked up to see the boy she once adored standing before her. She had taken the time during break to relax and sit on the staircase to skim through various sketches from her drawing book.

Adrien rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Yeah, it's me. I'm sorry for pushing you yesterday..."

Marinette's face heated up and her heart began racing.

"N-no! I-it's ok!!" She rambled out.

"Nah but I really feel bad, I was having a really bad day yesterday and I didn't mean to take it out on you or the others..." Adrien sighed and lowered his head, Marinette's heart pumping slowly and she frowned.

'He really feels bad...' She thought, and she stood up and gave him a smile. "It's alright A-Adrien, we all have a bad day sometimes. I-Im sorry that I didn't leave you be when you asked m-me too" she gave him an assuring grin, and now her was racing quickly beneath her chest.

Adrien's green eyes met hers, and her heart skipped a beat and a blush covered her cheeks. "Thanks Marinette for forgiving me. You're a good friend"

Her heart shattered. ' Good friend, right. I've never been anything more...'

"N-no problem Adrien" she stammered out, more heat rising to her cheeks.

Adrien paused for a moment, suddenly remembering the events the night before, with him as Chat Noir, kissing and listening to her. Heat rose to his cheeks too.

"W-what's wrong?" Marinette croaked out nervously, and Adrien's eyes met hers once again and his blush faded as he smirked.

"Do you want to hang out later on today?"

Marinette could not believe her ears.

Adrien. Was. Asking. Her. To. Hang.

"R-really?! S-sure I'd l-love too!" Marinette was filled with elation and Adrien grinned widely. "Great, so I'll be at your place around....5?"

"O-ok! You're awesome! I-I m-mean! SOUNDS AWESOME!!" she stammered out quickly, erupting a laugh from the blond boy.

"Great, so I'll see you later Marinette" he waved and walked off. Marinette closed her sketchbook and giggled, Tikki levitating out of the satchel and landing on the blue haired girl's shoulder. 

"How could I have said I stopped loving him? He's so perfect!" Marinette gawked and babbled girlishly.

"Wait, what about Chat Noir?" Tikki said and Marinette's eyes widened, her face turning pale and she bit her lip. "I-I.." Marinette sighed and Tikki hugged her cheek. 

"Marinette, like I said you can't choose who you love" she kissed her cheek and Marinette nuzzled against her kwami and smiled. 

"But last night I dreamt about Chat" Marinette confessed to her kwami and Tikki giggled. "That was because you two kissed twice!"

"They were  _just_  friendly kisses, heh. I _love_  Adrien and I was just upset about what happened yesterday but he apologized and even asked me out on a date!" Marinette squealed quietly, only for her and Tikki to hear and then Marinette added "...Chat is going to have to deal with that...." Marinette soon felt regret after admitting that. Chat Noir was there for her yesterday when Adrien hurt her, but even he said it himself, he kissed her to calm her down. Plus he's in love with Ladybug, but, in reality it's  _her._

The more Marinette thought about it, the more she ended up feeling guilty.

"Tikki, why do I feel really bad...?" Marinette stood up from the step she was sitting on and began to walk towards her next class.  
  
"You shouldn't feel bad, Chat Noir  _can't_  hate Ladybug if she loves someone else"

Marinette sighed quietly and smiled.

"I guess you're right, Tikki"

:::::::

"But Father, I told Marinette her and I would hang out!" a blond boy pleaded to his eccentric artist of a father, only receiving a cold glare. "No, I will not permit you to be going out at this time, your report card came in and your grades are simply not 100%" Gabriel spoke, showing his son the report card with "faulty" academics.

"B-but fath-"

"No "buts", I will not let my son who's not doing his upmost best in school go anywhere with  _any_ girl. I don't know what it is you're doing that's not allowing you to focus but you're not going to go anywhere else until these grades are back how they used to be. And this is final" Gabriel said, then walked out of Adrien's room, leaving him teary eyed.

Adrien went to his window and sighed, leaning against it. His grades were fluctuating because of his emotions, his heart break towards Ladybug, but he couldn't explain that to his father, because Gabriel would do anything but listen to what Adrien had to say. Plus, he couldn't tell his father, obviously.

"Aaaaadrien I know what'll make you feel better" Plagg exclaimed, holding a little block of his favorite cheese and Adrien rolled his eyes.

"I feel bad for Marinette, I wanted to try and make it up to her and now I can't, she's going to feel stood up and then she'll really be upset, and she'll probably cry again" he

"Adrien can't go, but Chat can" the little black kwami said, swallowing the whole block down, Adrien's eyes lit up but then they darkened. 

"She's expecting Adrien, not Chat Noir..."

::::::::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was short (and sort of a cliffhanger) but I spent all day trying to write this and I have just been busy, and hopefully t I can write chapter 3 tomorrow with more Marichat/Adrienette :33


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOTS ON! I'm back again a day later with chapter 3, yaaaay!!! This one will be lengthy (ish) like the first one, and there will be a specific moment in this *HINT HINT*
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Once again, I do not own Miraculous Ladybug!!

"But she's expecting Adrien, not Chat Noir..." Adrien sighed some more and his kwami levitated in front of him.

"Ah so what? Can't you just de transform?"

Before Adrien answered, there was a knock and Plagg hid in Adrien's shirt and Nathalie opened the door.

"It's time to eat dinner" she said apathetically and Adrien frowned, nodding as he followed his father's assistant to the dinner table, Adrien had taken a glance at the clock and saw that it was 5:30.

'Marinette is probably hating my guts right now...'

Adrien took a seat down at the table, and as usual Nathalie told him that Gabriel will once again eat in his office, and the blond boy was more than crestfallen.

:::

Marinette was pacing around the front of the bakery, she was sighing and kept peeking out the glass window.

She anxiously mumbled to herself and then yelped out when her phone began to buzz and ring, she saw it was from none other than her best friend Alya and picked up.

"H-Hello?"

"Hey Mari! So how's that date going with Adrien going?" she exclaimed excitedly through the phone, showing evidential proof she was happy for Marinette.

"...He's not...here yet..." Marinette spoke, looking one more time out the window to see if she'd spot him walking towards the bakery, but she didn't see sight of him. The pain and disappointment in her tone was so strong, it could make even Hawk Moth tear up.

"WHAT?! He's not there yet?" Alya sounded irritated and Marinette mumbled out an "Uh huh..." And then Marinette lowered her head when Alya began to babble about how she was going to kill Adrien but then she stopped when she came to the conclusion that he was,  running  _late_.

"It's fine Alya, he clearly had  other  plans or maybe his father didn't let him." Marinette shrugged, trying to not let the situation before her bring her down.

"Adrien would've messaged Nino to have me tell you he isn't going. Like I said He's probably just running late or maybe he's getting something for you" Alya reasoned and Marinette looked out the window again and then turned to look at the pastry glass.

"I guess you're right, but he said 5, and it's almost 6!!."

"Don't worry hun, he'll show . Just be paitient and if not you can always come here to my place and we can watch some  horror  movies! I know how much you _love_  those" Alya laughed and so did Marinette,

"Alya! You know I hate those" The pigtailed girl giggled and Alya giggled along with her and then said "Don't worry Mari. Ill also end up killing him if he doesn't show"

"Thanks Alya, you really are the best" Marinette eased up on her laughter and grinned.

"Anytime, just call me and let me know if he shows or not"

"Ok, bye"

"Bye" And Marinette hung up the call and put her cell in her pant pocket and she lowered her head.

"He's  _not_ coming, Tikki..."

"Listen to what Alya said. Just be patient"

Marinette nodded and then went back into her house and her parents weren't home, they had gone out to deliver a cake to a couple who were going to get married soon. Marinette climbed her way upstairs to her bedroom and took a seat on her bed and then lied back and stretched.

"Tikki...what if he doesn't actually come then what?" Marinette whimpered and felt tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sure he will, please try and relax. Why don't we watch some videos on your computer together?"

Marinette sniffled and sat up, wiping some tears that were beginning to form. "Alright" she mumbled and she paced to her computer chair and sat in it, turning on the monitor and she gasped, her heart skipped a beat as the picture of Adrien was still opened up from the day before. Marinette's heart sank when she looked at it.

"He should've been here by now..." Marinette whimpered and lied her head down on her desk and covered her cheeks and eyes with her palms as warm tears began to slip out.

Tikki's eyes widened as she got ahold of the computer mouse and managed to open up the internet browser and she typed up some cat videos and clicked on a random one.

"Mari, look!" Tikki exclaimed and the miserable girl slowly lifted up her head and her eyes widened. Wiping her tears, a small grin appeared upon her lips as she was no longer miserable, but now distracted as the video depicted a small black kitten playing with a ball of red yarn.

"Aw, Tikki...what an adorable cat" Marinette chuckled  **(Quick A/N: Cat videos save all xD)** at the sight on her screen, the kitten was now getting tangled with the yarn as it was trying to battle it.

"Heehee! How cute!..." and then Marinette began grinning and giggling at the video and then she started to click through some more videos of cats and she was distracted by the adorable felines and Tikki sighed of relief, a small smile appeared on her face when she knew she was able to distract her.

::::::

Some time passed and Marinette stopped watching videos and playing on her computer and then looked at her phone's time and sighed. It was 7:54 pm and Marinette stood up from her chair and didn't say a word completely forgetting what Alya told her, she opened up the latch to her balcony and climbed up to it, making her way to the edge and leaned against it. 

" _Thanks alot, universe"_  she mumbled to herself and stared down at the sight of the nightlife in the city. Her eyelids grew heavy, tears began forming in her blue belled eyes and they began to slide down her cheeks as she gritted her teeth, trying to fight back the tears.

"Princess?" a charming voice spoke, catching Marinette by surprise and she gasped when she saw it was Chat Noir, balancing upon his stick right next to her balcony edge.

 

"C-Chat! W-what are you doing here?" she mumbled out, her tears showing evidently on her face thanks to the alluring moonlight. Chat gazed at her silently and said "Are you crying again?" his hand touched her cheek and her eyes averted towards the left avoiding his, she mumbled out a shaky "No" but he tilted her face back, allowing him to stare right into her eyes. Her eyes were reddened and swollen, and pain filled his heart because he knew it was because Adrien never showed.

 

"Marinette, does it have something to do with that Adrien guy you liked?" he spoke softly and her eyes widened and a small blush of embarrassment ran across her cheeks and she had no choice but to nod in defeat.

 

"I'm sorry, Marinette" Chat said in a gentle tone, guilt filled completely, and she sniffled and pulled her face away. 

 

"Chat, why are you apologizing?" she whimpered out, wiping her tears and looking down at the floor.

 

"Cause you've been hurt twice by this guy, unwillingly" Chat said and Marinette glanced up at him with shocked eyes and a small pout. "Unwillingly?"

 

Chat's heart skipped a beat when he realized what he just said, fixing it he said "Unwillingly, yeah, because I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt such a nice girl like you on purpose....did he apologize to you?"

 

Marinette did a "mhm" and Chat sighed quietly.

 

 'This is all your fault,  _father'_

Chat Noir then placed his hand on Marinette's chin and lifted it up and made eye contact with her. "Tell me what this guy did to you this time" and Marinette sniffled, frowning, taking a seat on the floor criss cross style,Chat Noir doing the same, she began to tell Chat how Adrien stood her up, and every word stroked every single guilty string in his heart.

 

"Maybe it was an accident" Chat admitted darkly, looking through the bars of the balcony edge. Marinette was pouting and stayed silent, she then glanced over at Chat who was glancing right at the heart of Paris.

 

"I mean, his dad is pretty strict with him to be fair. H-he sometimes makes plans with me and my friends and he can't go a lot of times because his father prevents him from doing so. But, at the same time I can't help but feel heartbroken every time a chance of spending time with him is missed"

 

"I understand, but in that case it's not his fault entirely right?"

 

"It's just weird, usually he messages our friend Nino to tell my best friend to tell me that he can't do something"

 

"Maybe he got his phone taken away"

 

Marinette paused for a moment and nodded. "I guess you're right, Chat" she made eye contact with him and smiled, and Chat smiled back at her.

 

"I guess i've been over reacting this whole time, both with what happened yesterday and today" Marinette added, hugging her knees now.

 

'Oh thank god, she's not mad at me anymore, and thank god she's not crying anymore' he told himself relieved.

 

"It's alright, sometimes our feelings for others tend to over power us and make us act a little, crazy  so wait...you admit that you still have feelings for him?"

 

Marinette blushed and nodded. "Of course I do",and she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and Chat arched his brow and smirked. "Even after those two kisses we shared yesterday Princess?"

 

Marinette turned to look at him and booped his nose playfully. "You know those kisses were just friendly, Chat"

 

"Were they? Is that why you blushed?" he teased, pressing his index to her lips and she chuckled, ignoring the rising heat to her cheeks

 

"You blushed too you know"

 

Chat grinned and rolled his eyes. "So, why don't you tell me why this  _Adrien_  guy is so  _purrfect?"_

 

Marinette looked at him seriously and her face went a dark red. "You really want me to go in detail?" and Chat gave her a nod, he was eager to hear what Marinette felt about well,  _him_.

 

"Is it cause he's a supermodel?" Chat inquired in a teasing manner and Marinette squeaked and shook her head. "No way, I mean sure he's super cute uhhh!!- but it's because I know he's a good person. He's so kind and caring to others" Marinette began, and Chat's heart began to race and a blush crept on his cheeks as she started to talk.

 

"Everything about him is so, amazing to me a-and" she continued but he cut her off by saying "Even when he doesn't even deserve for you to feel that way about him" darkly.

 

Her eyes widened and her mouth was engraved in a shocked circle. "Chat Noir, what are you talking about?"

"That guy has made you cry twice. How can you still find him amazing?" He questioned her with an angered tone. He was feeling guilty again. He didn't deserve for Marinette to love Adrien, especially because he had made her cry twice.

 

"But, isn't it what you just told me? Our feelings tend to over power us and make us act irrationally"

 

Chat looked out on the heart of Paris again and sighed. She was so kind. She was so amazing.

 

"Plus, after thinking about it and talking it with you, between yesterday and today, I know for a fact that Adrien didn't mean to push me or anyone away, and _I know_ for a fact Adrien didn't mean to not show up today. I'll find out tomorrow what happened from him. I just hope he's okay. And I know for a fact that I'll always love him, and he'll always be amazing to me,,," Marinette looked at Chat with a small smile, and Chat blushed and smiled. Marinette stood up and Chat did the same, and then he grabbed her shoulders.

 

"You know....wanna who's truly amazing Marinette? You are" Chat spoke to her softly and her eyes widened and Chat pressed his lips softly against hers. His breathe was warm, just like it was the day before. Everything blanked for her for a split moment.

 

He  then pulled away, leaving her aghast. "Also,  _I think_  you're wrong about the second thing you said and  _Adrien_  thinks so too" he winked and her heart pounded beneath her chest.

 

'N-No way...' she thought.

 

"Amazing people shouldn't cry anymore either" he placed his finger under her chin and smirked, his eyes making full contact with hers and her heart skipped a beat when his green eyes stood out completely to her. Just like Adrien's.

 

_Just like Adrien's_.

 

"It's getting late and I have to go patrolling now Princess, so see you around" he waved and extended his stick and jumped off of her balcony, into the streets of Paris.

 

"A-A-Adrien?!"

 

::::::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUZZAH! THE MOMENT YOU ALL WAITED FOR! Anyways, chapter 4 is on its way soon, so stay tuned!! Thank you all for reading to this point!.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a chapter but I'm going to count it as one, mostly because I'm going to be stumped with this awhile. But here's a little something to keep you on edge... ;)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Miraculous is NOT mine. I still wish it was.

"A-A-Adrien?!" Marinette stood on her balcony and was baffled, her face burning and reddening. "His eyes were just like Adrien's, the same shade of green" she whispered upon herself, and then she took a peek over the balcony edge and eyed Paris.

 

'Could it be....that....Chat....is...A-A-A-Adrien?' she mentally mumbled in her head, and she grabbed her head and  _every_ memory of Ladybug and Chat rewinded and flashed before her in her brain. And then,  _every_ memory of her and Adrien flashed before her in her brain as well. 

 

All of Chat's battles with Ladybug.

 

All of Chat's flirts with Ladybug.

 

Chat  _being in love_  with Ladybug.

 

Chat  _kissing_  her yesterday, and her kissing him too.

 

Chat kissing her just now.

 

That was Adrien doing all of those things too.

 

Adrien, is Chat Noir.

 

Adrien.Is.Chat.Noir.

 

_ADRIEN, IS CHAT NOIR!_

Marinette almost fainted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize to those who were really looking forward to more of this fiction but I really need some more time to plan this specific story. So yeah, its probably going to be a while til chapter 5 comes along. On the plus, another reason why I'm not gonna update with this for a while is because I'm planning on working on some other new fictions/one shots, one being maybe with Luka from the episode "Captain Hardrock" and maybe I'll write a lil story of Adrien/Chat getting jelly. Who knows? But please know that this isn't the end of this fic, just taking a small break to work on other stuff I know you guys would probably enjoy more. Anyways, thank you all for reading and enjoying and will be back with it soon :')

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's all folks. My original idea for this one shot got completely changed and it may not stay a one shot. I'd like to see if it get's a lot of reviews and reads, and if so I just may continue it and make it a full blown story. But it not, this is the ending. Thank you for those who do read this and enjoy it. And thank you RakiBlueguy for allowing me to write this based off of your inspiring fanart.


End file.
